Hummingbird vs Blue Jay
by St3ampunk
Summary: Fight between the sadistic Hummingbird and my OC Blue Jay. Who do you think will win this Carnival of Corpse fight and claim victorious?


**Author Note: Ok so this is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry if it sucksxD Blue Jay is an OC of mine for Deadman Wonderland, I might write her story about experiencing Deadman Wonderland^-^ But now this is just a fight between her and Minatsuki. So enjoy and critiques are always welcome!~**_  
_

**EDIT: I'm still trying to work on the ending, but I'm kind of stuck right now haha^-^;**

_Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Carnival Corpes, the most famous show in Deadman Wonderlad! I'm sure today's show will be extrodinary and will keep you on the edge of your seats! I promise there will be bloodshed so bring your loved ones to watch._

My whole body flinches as I hear the creaking of metal gears beginning to turn so that the metal box I'm in gets lowered onto the ground. As the box gets lowered I look through the holes and see the familiar bars of the bird cage arena. Outside of the cage was darkness but I could already see the specator icons starting to appear from that dark, anticipating the show that was about to come on. My body starts shaking as the box is almost to the floor of the bird cage. "I'm not ready to fight, I don't even know the girl who I'm fighting's name, all I know is that her Carnival Corpse nickname is Hummingbird," I whispered to myself. Trying to reassure myself, I go over everything I know about hummingbirds which, wasn't a lot sadly. All I knew was they ate nectar, were small fast and had a long skinny beak and tounge. My shaking had starting to get uncontrollable when I decided to recap my past wins as another tactic to make myself calm.

"Ok so I've won four times out of the five fights and considering the fact that I'm only seventeen and the people who I've beaten were all around their twenties." The shaking had started to cease as my confidence started to raise. My thoughts immeadiletly ceased when the cage had finally reached the floor of the bird cage with an echoing clank. I squint my eyes through the darkness and saw that Hummingbird's cage was on the floor too but I couldn't see her in there. I shrugged and decided to wait until the announce introduced me and the Hummingbird. The suddeness of his voice and the loud volume it was at shocked me for a second.

_To the right we have an aspiring deadman that's popularity is starting to rise fast. I give you Blue Jay!_

The door to my metal box automatically open and a spotlight shines upon me as I slowly walk out of the only thing of safety in this bird cage. My hands itch for this fight to end quickly, I just want to win so nothing else of my body won't be removed. Luckily the only thing that was removed from my one loss was my spleen, I smirked as I remembered the doctor cursing since I had to be put under for the surgery for her to remove it. I fiddle with the tip of my blue hair while hearing the announce introduce my opponent.

_And to the left, let's not forget the popular Hummingbird!_

A spotlight light rests on the Hummingbird's metal box, she walks out confidently and I can't help but feel unease settle over me. This girl was only in her teens just like me, now that I think of it I've seen her before. The Hummingbird wore a light pink pantsuit with a royal purple dress that was cut in half to show the pantsuit, her hair was pretty long and was a dark brown color. She seems like a girl who shouldn't even be in a place like Deadman Wonderland but I knew better then to judge a person's looks. Before my mind switched back to fighting the announcer's voice boomed again.

_Deadmen FIGHT!_

The whole bird cage was filled with light as the show started to begin. I frantically dig into my pockets to get my brass knuckles but I suddenly fall to one knee, behind my left knee was filled with an intense stinging pain. I squint my eyes in pain, too confused on what had happened. "What the hell.." I mumbled in shock. Struggling to get back on my two feet I noticed that the Hummingbird's face had changed dramatically, her whole face was twisted into an sadistic pleasure.

"Ooo try not to make that face, I don't want to get off that fast," she smiled hugging herself tightly. Finally getting up I decided to make a plan so I won't die from this freak. _Ok I need to know her Branch of Sin first, it has to be something fast since I didn't even see what exactly attacked me. _Before I could think of another word something wrapped itself tightly around my ankle and lifted me up in the air. Blood was rushing to my head as I hung suspended in the air upside down, I quickly grab my brass knuckles before they fell out. I was just about to put them on when suddenly I was slammed on the ground. My body landed hard as the wind got knocked out of me. I heard loud laughter coming from Hummingbird as I tried to get some air back into my lungs.

"Dumbass, you really need to pay attention, maybe your name should be changed to Sitting Duck instead of Blue Jay. Man, this will be the most easiest win for me!" Hummingbird laughed. I glance at her and notice that red seemed to extend from her hair, some strands seemed to move on their own. _That's it! She uses her hair as extra limbs, that's her Branch of Sin. It might be a little tough though since she can do range with her Branch of Sin. _

"Don't get your hopes up just yet Hummingbird, the show has just begun," I retorted, standing back up. Hummingbird frowns and sends one of her hair strands my way, I quickly dodge it by jumping to the right but just barely, looks like I'll need to keep moving in order to win this fight. I start running, dodging her Branch of Sin by just the skin of my teeth.

"Why don't you fight back, let's see that Branch of Sin Blue Jay!" She calls out with frustration. She lashes out her hair faster this time, I accidentally dodged the wrong way and I'm grabbed by my ankle again, being lifted high into the air. "Hmm let's see if this Blue Jay can flap her wings." She lifts me higher and higher, my heart starts racing as I look at the ground.

"Put me down you freak!" I yell with a hint of fear. My eyes widen as I realized I just said the most idiotic thing. The tight grip on my ankle is released as I fall. I start screaming, my fear getting the best of me. I hear the loud laughter from Hummingbird as I continue to fall to the hard floor. With a sickening thud I landed on my stomach feeling an enormous amount of pain radiate throughout my body. I feel sick as I realized I heard a cracking noise when I landed, not wanting to get up.

"Don't be surprised if you've broken a few ribs and that's what you get for calling me a freak, atleast I didn't kill my boyfriend!" she yelled. My eyes narrow as rage fills me. This was the reason why I was sent to Deadman Wonderland, I supposedly killed my boyfriend. All that was a bunch of bullshit, someone had framed me for killing him I never thought of killing him. Everything started getting blurry as I realize that tears were starting to form. The spectators started calling out, getting impatient witht he show.

"Kill the Blue Jay already!" They called out.

I hear footsteps getting closer as I struggled to breath through broken ribs, her hair wraps around my neck and pickes me up a few inches from her face. I lock my eyes onto her as she looks at me, "Any last words before you die?" She sneers. I smirk as I slipped on my brass knuckles, both of them had a little needle, perfect for cutting.

"Yes," I said "Brass knuckles." Hummingbird raised an eyebrow in confusion by my words. I smirk and punch her exposed arm with my fist armored by my brass knuckle.

"What the hell do you me- AHHH!" She screeches as her face cortorts in pain. Her grip releases from my neck and I sucessfully gain some distance between us. I see blood on her arm as Hummingbird tries to figure out what had just happened. "You whore!" She yells and sends out her hair again but this time she's not grabbing me. I quickly dodge them and smile.

"Well you wanted to see my Branch of Sin so here it is!" I yelled. With the needle on my brass knuckles I quickly cut my fingers in one swift motion. Blood quickly pours out of the cuts and I control it to forms long, sharp claws around my ten fingers, "Knuckle Claws!" I shout as I start running toward her, adrenaline coursing through my veins.


End file.
